Trouble in the Shed
Trouble in the Shed is the sixteenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Whistle While you Work and Schemer's Robot. In this episode, the big engines go on strike and so Sir Topham Hatt buys a tank engine named Percy to help. Plot At Knapford, there is no sign of the morning train, causing the passengers to become angry. The Fat Controller goes to the sheds to see what's going on and learns that the big engines have gone on strike and refuse to fetch their own coaches or shunt in sidings. The Fat Controller is angry that the bigger engines are trying to tell him what they are willing to do and leaves for Wellsworth to enlist Edward as a station pilot to ensure that the day's trains run as normal. After Edward does all of the shunting, the trains ran as usual. Next day, the Fat Controller visits the yard to see how Edward is getting along. To his dismay, he sees Gordon puff by and wheesh loudly at Edward. Edward tells the Fat Controller that the big engines have been insulting and wheeshing steam at him. The Fat Controller assures Edward that tender engines do shunt, but decides that he must bring a new tank engine to the yard to permanently fix the problem. Visiting the engine workshop, the Fat Controller has shown all kinds of engines. Soon he sees a smart green saddletank and knows this is the one he wants. The Fat Controller asks the engine if he is willing to work hard. The engine eagerly responds that he is. With that, the matter is settled. The Fat Controller names him Percy and takes him back to the yard. The Fat Controller asks Edward to get Percy acquainted with the yard and the pair set off for work. Edward is very impressed by his hard work and wheeshing - something he learned in the workshop so as to be heard. The Fat Controller then decides to send for Thomas and calls all three engines to the yard for an announcement. He tells them that he has shut-up the big engines in the shed until they learn to behave and that, in Gordon, Henry, and James' absence, the two tank engines and Edward will run the railway. Edward and Thomas are put in charge of the main line, while Percy takes care of the branch line as well as looking after Annie and Clarabel. While there are fewer trains, the passengers understood that the three engines were doing their best to keep the railway running and that the big engines were in the middle of learning a lesson. In the sheds, Gordon, James, and Henry were cold, lonely, and miserable as they realised just how silly they were. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy (debut) *Henry (only speaks in the Japanese version) *James (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Marklin (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Wellsworth *The Workshop Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Troublesome Engines. *Despite not having a speaking role in most versions of this episode, Henry actually speaks in the Japanese version. *The engines under the tarps in the workshops are Gordon, Henry, James, Edward, and Marklin. *Stock footage from Thomas' Train is used. *The scene of Sir Topham Hatt putting his hat on is cut in the restored version. *In Norway, this episode is named "Trouble at the Engine Sheds." In the Netherlands, it is called "Uproar in the Depot." In Italy and Croatia, it is titled "Trouble in Store." The German title is "On the Buses." In Japan this episode is called "This Trouble Agency". The Spanish title is "A Problem for Sir Topham Hatt". In Finland this episode is called "Problems Shed". The Brazilian title is "The Strike". The Welsh title is "Strike in the Shed". *In the US version, the insult "black wheels" is changed to "gray wheels," most likely due to its racist tone. Errors *Just before Gordon hisses he was passing Edward; but when he stops hissing, he was passing Edward again. *In the close-up of the Fat Controller talking to Edward at Tidmouth Sheds, he has some small holes in his chin. *In the shot of Edward being "wheeshed" by Gordon, the Fat Controller is not seen on the platform. *It appears that Percy moves from his position in the stores almost instantly. This is confusing for two reasons: his condition may have worsened after spending time unused under a tarpaulin, and steam engines take three hours on average to get ready. *When Edward and Percy shunt, Edward's trucks push the buffers out of place. *When Henry comes out of and reverses into the shed he is in his new shape. To add to that, he moves without a driver. *Because stock footage is used, the background behind Sir Topham Hatt is Knapford. *When Edward says "I can't wheesh like that!" his tender is missing, he has Thomas' whistle sound, and James, Gordon, and Henry aren't in the shed. *In one scene, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. *Henry, Gordon and James keep changing positions in the shed throughout the episode. *When Thomas and Edward pass each other, Thomas' brake coach was backwards. *Percy already has his 6 before coming to the Fat Controller's railway. *In the close-up of Henry looking surprised, he wasn't on the rails. Also, the tracks from the shed end at the camera. *Some of people shouting at Knapford have blu-tak on their shoes. *In the close up of Henry looking angry and the close up of him looking surprised, one of his wheelarches is missing. *When Edward meets Percy, his tender was tilted. US Home Video Releases *Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories *Thomas and His Friends Help Out *Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures Transcript Gallery TroubleintheShedUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card TroubleInTheShed2000UKtitlecard.jpg|2000 UK title card TroubleintheShedrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card TroubleInTheShedOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card TroubleintheShed1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card TroubleintheShed1995USTitleCard.png|1995 US Title Card TroubleintheShedUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card TroubleintheShed1998UStitlecard.png|1998 US title card TroubleintheShedSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card TroubleintheShedBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card TroubleintheShedKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card TroubleintheShedFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card TroubleintheShedItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card TroubleintheShedJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card TroubleintheShedSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card TroubleintheShedGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card TroubleintheShedWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card TroubleintheShedHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew Title Card Thomas'Train20.png|Stock footage TroubleintheShed.png|Edward and Percy TroubleintheShed1.png|Gordon, James, Henry, Percy, Thomas, and Edward TroubleintheShed2.png TroubleintheShed3.png TroubleintheShed4.png|Percy and Thomas TroubleintheShed5.png|Percy, Henry, and Edward TroubleintheShed6.png TroubleintheShed7.png TroubleintheShed8.png|The workshop TroubleintheShed9.png|Sir Topham Hatt in his car TroubleintheShed10.png TroubleintheShed11.jpg TroubleintheShed12.png TroubleintheShed13.png|Edward and Gordon TroubleintheShed14.png TroubleintheShed15.png TroubleintheShed16.png TroubleintheShed17.png TroubleintheShed18.png TroubleintheShed19.png|Henry TroubleintheShed20.png|Gordon TroubleintheShed21.png|Sir Topham Hatt TroubleintheShed22.png|Edward and Sir Topham Hatt TroubleintheShed23.png TroubleintheShed24.png TroubleintheShed25.png|Percy TroubleintheShed26.png TroubleintheShed27.png TroubleintheShed28.png TroubleintheShed29.png TroubleintheShed30.png TroubleintheShed31.png TroubleintheShed32.png|Thomas, Percy and Edward TroubleintheShed33.png TroubleintheShed34.png TroubleintheShed35.png TroubleintheShed36.png TroubleintheShed37.png|Knapford TroubleintheShed38.png TroubleintheShed39.png TroubleintheShed40.png TroubleintheShed41.png TroubleintheShed42.png TroubleintheShed43.png TroubleintheShed44.png TroubleintheShed45.png TroubleintheShed46.png TroubleintheShed47.png TroubleintheShed48.png TroubleintheShed49.png TroubleintheShed50.png TroubleintheShed51.png|Note that Henry is in his new shape TroubleintheShed52.jpg TroubleintheShed53.png TroubleintheShed54.png TroubleintheShed55.png TroubleintheShed56.png TroubleintheShed57.png TroubleintheShed58.png TroubleintheShed59.png TroubleintheShed60.png TroubleintheShed61.png TroubleintheShed62.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mavis And Other Stories (February 18th, 1993) Full Category:Mavis And Other Stories (February 18, 1993) Full